Three Is A Crowd
by TripeWriter
Summary: A series of snippets, one-shots, and AU glimpses of the three incarnations of Elsa and how they find solace in one another, and in Anna as well. Pairings: Elsanna, Elsacest, Elsannacest.
1. Hot Coffee In The Morning

Based off my submission on a submission I made on tumblr.

I have been enlightened by the wonders of Elsacest, and as such, here is a little Early!Elsa/Pre-Coronation!Elsa/Canon!Elsa morsel with a little Elsanna on the side. It's nowhere near the wonderful writing of justonemoreartist's, but I hope you enjoy.

The setting here is somewhat vague, bordering on either the canon universe or an AU entirely (maybe modern). Expect just a mess of vague continuity with this series, a random assortment of ficlets with a common theme: Elsa and her many selves.

* * *

"G'morning."

It was a mumbled greeting, strained with a weariness that seemed to suggest an evident lack of actual sleep, though Ida could hardly fault her sister for it. There wasn't likely to be much sleep to be had that night.

"Good morning," Ida replied without turning away from the counter, a touch weary herself as she continued to brew her coffee. The night hadn't been as restful as she'd hoped, what with the… commotion from the other room that had lasted well into the evening. She'd left her earplugs in their shared room, and she didn't quite have the temerity to intrude on their 'activities' just for some sound sleep.

Sofia slid up to her sister with a coy smile, a telltale glimmer in her eye as she stood behind Ida, her hands sliding up her twin's back like coiling vipers. Ida's shoulders seized, her brewing interrupted, and Sofia merely smiled the wider. "Rather tense, Ida?" she intoned sweetly, noting the stiff muscles of her sister's shoulders and the disarrayed tangles of blonde hair haphazardly tucked into a familiar bun braid. "I don't suppose you managed much sleep either, hm?" she continued, wicked fingers slipping in through the collar of Ida's nightgown to dig softly into her sister's shoulders.

Ida stiffened, trying to maintain her composure and put on a show of ignoring Sofia's advances. "Why do you suppose that is?" she asked evenly as her hands resumed their brewing, "If only _some_ people had been considerate enough not to vocalize their 'exertions' so loudly all evening…"

Ida could feel the grin come onto Sofia's face when she replied. "You were welcome to join us, you know?"

She didn't relent, her focus entirely on her coffee and counting the sugarcubes with almost intense scrutiny, the soft fingers weaving delicate shapes into her shoulders completely ignored. "I'm sure there was enough of you in that bed to keep each other company."

Her sister leaned closer, her mouth inches from Ida's ear, her voice like a vice. "Oh? You didn't make that protest the _other _time we were all together."

The third sugarcube made an audible splash into the coffee mug, the spoon lost from Ida's waning grasp. She cleared her throat, a creeping blush upon her neck. "That was— It was different. I had to take home work last night, so I couldn't. You know that…"

Sofia didn't relent, her body now pressed to the back of her sister's, playfully pinning the other woman to the counter. "And such a shame, that. Elsa has learned much since the last time." Her chuckle was deep, almost full of pride, as though recollecting the events of the night with titillating clarity, each rumble of her throat audible in Ida's ear. "And Anna was wonderfully _flexible_, throughout. You would have enjoyed it~"

There was a warmth that bubbled in Ida's core, a mix of jealousy and hunger that she tried desperately to push down, though with little success upon realizing that her sister was still _naked _and trapping her against the kitchen counter. "I-If it is your intention to be playful right now," she coughed, her hands closed into fists over the counter, "don't you already have willing playmates in your bedroom?"

Sofia looked aside to the direction of her bedroom, her lips curved into a pout. "The two of them are still asleep, unfortunately," she turned to Ida again, soft lips meeting her sister's ear, her breath tickling and warm. "Whereas you," she nipped and thrust her body forward, "_aren't_."

Ida bit back a gasp, wrenching her eyes closed, her composure falling apart at the seems, more so now that her sister's hot breath washed over the skin of her neck and her bare core warm and inviting against her. Did Sofia want it _here?_ Right _now_? Good _God_, couldn't she have waited for Ida to have finished making the coffee at the least? "And…" she breathed, a last ditch effort of defiance she knew to be futile, Sofia's hands around her making it a little difficult to form words, "what makes you think… that I would simply indulge your whims, Sofia?"

'Convince me,' she was saying. It was a game they loved to play, though Ida was reluctant to admit. Convince to want, convince to need, though in reality, all she wanted was an excuse to feel desired as she was.

Sofia said nothing, and it gave Ida pause, the expectant thrill gnawing at her as the silence stretched, her assailant still, her breath faint and nonexistent now against Ida's ear. The arms that had her at Sofia's mercy, sensual and eager as they roamed her shoulders, now slipped away, freeing her, and it was suddenly all too cold. Frustrated, Ida turned fully to face her, her scowl evident and her voice high, "_Well?_ Aren't you—!"

A pair of soft, full lips pressed over hers, capturing her mouth fully before more words could be uttered, a lithe body flush against her front as it pushed her to take more of her lips, and she could do nothing but to steady herself over the counter with trembling arms behind her back, soft whines slipping over her sister's skilled mouth. There was a hand on her chin, pulling her closer still, guiding her to an angle that let Sofia's lips dip perfectly over hers, the almost forceful tug making her quiver with shameful desire.

The assaulting twin parted, that insufferably pleased smile over her lips that she reserved for her proud victories, especially over Ida. "'Aren't I…'?" she mimed, teeth white and bare like a predator. "So eager already, dear sister?"

Ida's face burned, both out of hot embarrassment and the fact that Sofia always seemed so goddamned attractive when she made that face, all wicked smiles and firey hair and lurid stares that Ida was ashamed to have ever chosen to be attracted to.

"So it seems…" Sofia continued, a hand slither down Ida's front, her nightgown hiked upwards, and Sofia_cupped,_ and Ida's vision filled with color, a choked hiss leaping from her throat. "There was little need for convincing after all, hm?"

Oh _God_, if Elsa or Anna walked in right now, she'd never live it—

"Sophia where— oh _wow._"

Elsa stood at the doorway to Sofia's bedroom, thankfully dressed (more or less) in a dark shirt (Anna's) and panties, her eyes wide and unsure if they should be privy to the scene before her, a hot flush over her face as she continued to stare regardless.

The two sisters swiveled back at her, one of them lighting up in delight, the other mortified and red as a beet.

"Ah, just in time, Elsa," Sofia cooed, before either sister could say anything more, her grin now positively nefarious at the sight of the youngest triplet. "Ida was just wondering about how that new thing you showed me the other night, right Ida?"

Ida opened then closed her mouth, unable to properly form words what with her brain stuck between horny and utterly mortified.

Elsa continued staring, trying to process the situation before her, one naked, lovely Sofia offering a timid, quivering Ida whose nightgown was askew and _wow Ida was wet down ther-_

"Elsa," Sofia called again, her voice like velvet, her arms around Ida now as she slipped behind the quivering triplet. "Come now. Won't you show your lovely sister what she was missing out on all night?"

Elsa blinked, looking between the two: Sofia, looking positively wicked, and Ida, breathless and at the mercy of the other, looking at Elsa shamefully and almost… expectantly, her lithe, heaving body as though an offering to be ravaged.

Elsa bit her lip, a smile forming against her will as she approached them both.

Ida swallowed hard.

* * *

To clarify:

Sofia (based heavily on justonemoreartist's lovely fic, Meeting My Reflection, and their interpretation of Early!Elsa) is the first and eldest (if by minutes) triplet of the three and is the incarnation of Early!Elsa or Evil!Elsa. For visual reference, look up 'Early Elsa' on a search engine.

Ida is the second triplet and is mostly just Elsa's incarnation during her coronation as queen, her hair in a bun, just before she ran away into the mountains.

Elsa is the last of the three and the canonical Elsa that we know of after her escape into the mountains.


	2. Not So Covert

**Notes:** A touch of modern AU with this one. Just think of the sisters sharing an apartment/house together.

* * *

"Elsa?"

"Mmm... _Anna~_"

Ida blinked, not quite expecting _that_ response from Elsa, the other girl looking listless and flushed, her head lolling over her chair's seat, hands hidden underneath her study desk. Brow quirked, Ida knocked on the open door to get her sister's attention. "Erm... Elsa?"

"Oh sh- _Ida!_" Elsa scrambled upright from her seat, eyes wild and cast over her twin with alarm, arms flying over her desk and scattering a few papers. She inhaled in a frantic gasp, clearing her throat as she stammered, her voice oddly raw and pitched, " I was just, um- I mean-! W-when did you get home?"

The older sister regarded her twin's strange antics. "Half an hour ago. I was just coming to check on you."

"O-oh!" Elsa breathed sharp, her body twitching and squirming weirdly on her seat, hands trying desperately to seem occupied. She tried to smile, the force of her effort straining visibly over her cheeks. "I was um... t-taking a nap," she stuttered out, her gaze darting downwards now and again at her lap. "I-I've been working on these papers a while a-and I think I just um... fell asleep, _yes_."

Ida blinked again. "I see," she said, not at all convinced. "You were mentioning Anna?"

Elsa's face seemed to burn with red from the neck up, words clumsily spilling from her lips. "W-Well, I was dreaming! I know it sounds silly, but I was dreaming about her. I mean, it's embarrassing to admit, but i-is it really surprising?"

In retrospect, it wasn't all that hard to imagine that Elsa would be dreaming of Anna in any way, given their relationship. Ida relented a little with a nod and a slight tease of a smile. "I suppose not..." she began, "I just thought she might have been here since you were mumbling her name for a bit."

"A-Anna? Here? No that's silly!" Elsa insisted with a laugh a touch too high an octave, tugging at the collar of her shirt. "She knows that I have work that needs doing, after all, so she certainly wouldn't be around to bother me_EE!_"

Ida backed away a little at Elsa's sudden squeak, the younger sister suddenly jolting upright with a whiny cry that Elsa very silenced with both her. She watched Elsa go wide-eyed and flush a deep crimson, fidgeting as though in pain(?), muted utterances slipping between her enclosed mouth. Ida stepped forward, concern etched on her face. "Elsa, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" she asked, edging closer to examine her sister.

Elsa held a hand up to keep her away, shaking her head vigorously, her eyes unfocused. "M'fine! Completely f-fin-n_nn_h...!" she mumbled, swallowing thickly, her eyes darting down at something underneath the table as certain words from her mouth seemed to slur and heighten in pitch, "J-just a slight headache. I was working pretty h-ha_rrr_..." Her head swiveled upwards for a moment, teeth caught on her lower lip, not quite as focused on her sister as she'd have liked.

"Are you coming down with something?" Ida said, worry creased on her forehead, leaning close to the table, much to Elsa's seemingly growing discomfort, if her harrowed breathing was any indication. "You _have _been working yourself hard lately."

"I'm perfectly- m_mmm_~" Elsa's body bucked rather uncomfortably like a bolt of lightning had surged through her spine, her mouth moving though not quite forming words, one hand disappearing under the table. "I-I... I ah..."

Unable to bear just watching anymore, Ida closed the distance, her hand already reaching to feel for her sister's temperature.

"W-wait, Ida don't, I'm f-"

A soft, delicate hand brushed over Elsa's neck without giving her a chance to protest, fingers curling over her raw throat firmly.

It was all Elsa could do not to scream as her head lolled upwards, eyes seeing stars, her mouth clamped over her free hand, body seizing oddly and taking all her constraint not to contort painfully. She twitched once, twice, thrice, then after an eternity, released a breath she'd been holding with a deep shudder.

Ida didn't seem to notice, focused on trying to feel for Elsa's temperature.

"Good grief, you're practically overheating, Elsa," she tsked, moving her hand to her sister's sweat-matted head. "I'm going to have to insist that you get some sleep for the rest of the day. Drop whatever it is you're working on and just head to bed, alright?"

"Mmm..." Elsa hummed distractedly, her breathing deep, though not as erratic as it had been as she slumped against Ida's touch.

"I don't know what's gotten into you," Ida sighed, running an affectionate hand over Elsa's blond locks, "but get some rest, alright? I'll make you some soup when you wake up."

"Mhmm..." Elsa nodded, not quite trusting her words, or able to form them properly (what were words again?), her head simply taking in the gentle caress of her elder sister's touch whilst she discreetly combed her fingers into a mop of red hair hidden just underneath the table. Warm little kisses dotted the skin of her thighs and Elsa made little effort to stop them, simply murmuring under her breath, eyes staring listlessly up at Ida's beautiful face.

Ida didn't seem to catch the strange look she was getting, instead settling to place a fond kiss over Elsa's head and patting her hair gently. "Have a good night, Elsa," she smiled softly at her one last time before drawing away and heading out the door.

* * *

"Well?" Sofia asked expectantly, looking up from her book to regard Ida.

With a resigned sigh as she settled for a seat next to Sofia, Ida nodded. "Yes. Anna's in there with her."

"I knew it," Sofia grinned to herself. She'd had an inkling of Anna's 'sexy secret surprise' for Elsa after the latter girl had been working herself stressed the past few days. Anna had revealed nothing in her text except that there would be a lot of 'under the table' liaisons involved. "Anna's absolutely terrible at being subtle."

"Indeed," Ida allowed herself a soft chuckle, cradling her chin over her palm. "I think I might have interrupted, in fact, not that it stopped Anna." The blonde was far from stupid, after all, and besides that, Ida had caught a glimpse of Anna's sock-clad feet from the gap underneath the table. Discretion was never Anna's strong suit, and it had taken every ounce of control Ida had not to laugh or blush at the brazen display.

"I'd have thought you'd see fit to stop them," Sofia teased.

"Far be it from me to stop Anna from administering her 'surprise', not that I'd be able to stop her even if I wanted to," Ida confessed, looking aside and to the door to Elsa's room. "So I chose to play along with their poorly concealed facade. I didn't see the harm."

"Is that why you took so long to check?"

"Yes, well," Ida cleared her throat, pointedly not looking Sofia in the eye. "I might have... inadvertently helped things along, so to speak. Just a little, though."

Sofia stared at her, silent at first, then wide-eyed. "You were getting off on it!" she accused.

Ida still wasn't looking at her. "Must you make it sound more tawdry than it is?"

"Like hell I am," Sofia retorted, "You _liked _doing that to Elsa, didn't you?"

Ida said nothing, still staring at the door to Elsa's room with a vacant expression as though she hadn't heard. There was a hint of redness tinting her cheeks, and the subtle start of a smile that wouldn't have been out of place on Sofia instead: wicked, _hungry_.

"I think I'll get started on that soup for Elsa," Ida hummed, her voice tickled with an odd mirth that her sister wasn't used to hearing. She rose elegantly from her seat, her smile not quite leaving her whilst her mind grew occupied with thoughts that made her flush run darker still.

Sofia couldn't decide if it was scary or attractive. "Not the only one bad at hiding things," she murmured.


End file.
